Auron
Auron is a character in Kingdom Hearts II, originally from Final Fantasy X. Auron is the only Final Fantasy character to officially join Sora's party, Journal Entry ''Kingdom Hearts II'' "A warrior that Hades called forth from the Underworld. In exchange for his freedom, Auron was commanded to defeat Hercules.But he refused to work with Hades, saying, "this is my story." He doesn't talk much about himself very much. What sort of story has he written thus far?" Kingdom Hearts II Hades becomes increasingly frustrated in his attempts to defeat Hercules, since the hero kills every opponent the Lord of the Dead throws at him. At Pete's suggestion that he "Send somebody already dead and save him the trouble," Hades decides to bring out the "mother of all bad guys." He goes to the deepest dungeon in the Underworld and summons Auron, offering to let him out if he kills Hercules. Auron declines and insults him, derisively telling him that "This is my story, and you're not part of it." Hades, in a rage, attacks him just as Sora comes in, and the group escapes, battling legions of Heartless and Cerberus along the way. The dead warrior tells the Keyblade master that it seems they were fated to meet, and asks if he needs a guardian (a reference to his origins in Final Fantasy X). Sora politely declines and leaves. Sometime later, Hades seals Auron's free will into a statue and forces him to fight Hercules. But once again, Sora comes through and reclaims his soul, and the four of them defeat Hades. Later, Auron repays Sora by giving him the Guardian Soul Keyblade. Auron is seen during the credits fading back into pyreflies, the essence of a person's soul in Final Fantasy X. Skillset Auron is naturally a physical character with a small handful of support abilities, including two to restore his MP. He attacks very quickly, leaping through the air to strike enemies, and his Limit Break is very powerful. Auron has one armor slot, no accessory slots, and two item slots. His abilities are as follows: *'Divider': Attacks enemies in midair. *'Healing Water': Restores the party's HP. *'MP Rage': Restores MP when attacked. *'MP Haste': Increases rate of MP restoration. *'Once More': Ensures 1 HP is retained after being hit with a combo attack. *'Auto Limit': Sets the Reaction command to Limit, if a Limit has been equipped. *'Limit abilility: Bushido. Trivia *Many speculate that this Auron is ''the Auron from Final Fantasy X, albeit younger, unlike the other Final Fantasy cast members in the series who are presumed to be alternate versions of themselves. This is based on: :*The lines heard after Sora takes the Auron statue, which are lines Auron spoke in Final Fantasy X, rerecorded for Kingdom Hearts II. :*Him referencing his previous profession (a guardian of Yuna in Final Fantasy X), and :*Him turning into pyreflies (a phenomenon occurring in/connected to Spira). :*Much of his dialogue, such as "your pain shall be two-fold", is taken or paraphrased from Final Fantasy X. Be that as it may, these can also be taken as references from Final Fantasy X and nothing more. *Auron's constant taunt at Hades "this is my story..." is derived from Final Fantasy X as well. It is a comment that Tidus - featured in the original Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy X - would also make. *Although the "nog" bottle is missing from Auron's outfit, it is present as an ornament on the keyblade Guardian Soul. *All of Auron's Limit commands are the names of his various Overdrives in Final Fantasy X, save Spiral, which is based off of Tornado, his final overdrive. Spiral may be a reference to the Spiral of death Spira is caught in during the game, or simply to a tornado's resemblance to a spiral. However, unlike the Auron in Final Fantasy X the Auron in Kingdom Hearts does not remove his arm from his jacket, which he did when fighting in Final Fantasy X. Category:Kingdom Hearts II Category:Kingdom Hearts II characters Category:Allies Category: Characters Category:Final Fantasy characters Category:Olympus Coliseum